Dhammapada Verse 181 - Devorohana Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 181 - Devorohana Vatthu' Ye jhanapasuta dhira nekkhammupasame rata devapi tesam pihayanti sambuddhanam satimatam. ---- Verse 181: The wise who practise jhana concentration and Insight Meditation take delight in the peace of liberation from sensual pleasures and moral defilements. Such wise and mindful ones, who truly comprehend the Four Noble Truths (i.e., Arahats and Buddhas) are held dear also by the devas. ---- The Story of the Buddha's Return from the Tavatimsa Deva(angel) World On return from the Tavatimsa deva(angel) world, the Buddha uttered Verse (181) of this book at Sankassanagara, in reply to Thera Sariputta's words of welcome. On one occasion, while at Savatthi, the Buddha performed the Miracle of the Pairs in answer to the challenge of the ascetics of various sects. After this, the Buddha went to the Tavatimsa deva(angel) world; his mother who had been reborn in the Tusita deva(angel) world as a deva(angel) known as Santusita also came to the Tavatimsa deva(angel) world. There the Buddha expounded the Abhidhamma to the devas(angels) and the brahmas(archangels) throughout the three months of the vassa(rainy season). As a result, Santusita deva(angel) attained Sotapatti Fruition; so did numerous other devas(angels) and brahmas. During that period Thera Sariputta spent the vassa(rainy season 3 months) at Sankassanagara, thirty yojanas away from Savatthi. During his stay there, as regularly instructed by the Buddha, he taught the Abhidhamma to the five hundred bhikkhus staying with him and covered the whole course by the end of the vassa(rainy season). Towards the end of the vassa(rainy season), Thera Maha Moggalana went to the Tavatimsa deva(angel) world to see the Buddha. Then, he was told that the Buddha would return to the human world on the full moon day at the end of the vassa(rainy season 3 months) to the place where Thera Sariputta was spending the vassa(rainy season). As promised, the Buddha came with the six coloured rays shining forth from his body to the city-gate of Sankassanagara, on the night of the full moon day of the month of Assayuja when the moon was shining brightly. He was accompanied by a large following of devas(angels) on one side and a large following of brahmas(archangels) on the other. A large gathering headed by Thera Sariputta welcomed the Buddha back to this world; and the whole town was lit up. Thera Sariputta was awed by the grandeur and glory of the whole scene of the Buddha's return. He respectfully approached the Buddha and said, "Venerable Sir! We have never seen or even heard of such magnificent and resplendent glory. Indeed, Venerable Sir, you are loved, respected and revered alike by devas, brahmas(archangels) and men!" To him the Buddha said, "My son Sariputta, the Buddhas who are endowed with unique qualities are truly loved by men and devas(angels) alike." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 181: The wise who practise jhana concentration and Insight Meditation take delight in the peace of liberation from sensual pleasures and moral defilements. Such wise and mindful ones, who truly comprehend the Four Noble Truths (i.e., Arahats and Buddhas) are held dear also by the devas. ---- At the end of the discourse the five hundred bhikkhus who were the pupils of Thera Sariputta attained arahatship and a great many from the congregation attained Sotapatti Fruition.